Overlord Manga Chapter 36
This is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Brain apologizes for his abrupt outburst to Climb and Sebas. The swordsman introduces himself to the two. Sebas asks what business he has with them. To which Brain urgently asks how Climb managed to move in face of Sebas's murderous intent. The experienced swordsman was barely holding it together while the young man managed to withstand it. Deep down, Brain wonders if perhaps he is weak. However Climb cannot give him a sure answer, but he believes its due to his strong loyalty to his liege. Brain is astounded that the thought of his liege was enough to allow the boy to weather that bloodlust. Sebas suggests that Climb's loyalty to his liege was what allowed him to overcome his fear. He tells Brain that people can bring forth unbelievable power by holding onto the things they value and cherish. In his belief, the strength of a man is determined by what he wants to protect that is important to him. The butler goes onto say that the source of that strength does not necessarily need to be for the sake of others, but something that one will not forsake. Brain laments that he threw everything away in his pursuit for strength and asks if it is too late. Climb says that Brain is strong and that if someone as weak as himself could do it, then Brain should be able to as well. Sebas agrees with Climb and then goes on to state that the people he was waiting for have finally shown themselves. Three hooded figures appear before them, all ready to strike. Brain is amazed they can still fight after feeling Sebas' bloodlust, but the butler explains that the bloodlust from earlier was only directed at the two of them. Sebas asks for the two to withdraw, not wishing to involve them in his affairs. Climb states that he wishes to stay and fight, as does Brain. The hooded figures draw out daggers laced with poison. Sebas declares that he will handle the three in front while Brain and Climb handle the pair behind them. The butler faces off against the assassins, one which proceeds to throw three daggers at him. To their shock, the butler catches all three projectiles easily in one hand between each of his fingers. Brain acknowledges that Sebas is strong, stating even if he and Gazef Stronoff fought together they wouldn’t stand a chance against the old man. Just as the two square off against their opponents, Sebas dispatches his attackers with quick three blows. Sebas then watches the pair duel especially Climb making note that this battle would serve as a good lesson for him. Climb and his opponent parry each other with their blades, neither gaining an upper hand but both tiring. The assassin, however, launches an attack that Climb would have failed to intercept, but Sebas Tina intervenes using a pebble to distract the attacker. After Sebas gives Climb a few words of advice on fear and resolve. Taking Sebas’s word to heart, Climb asks should he fall to tell Renner before reengaging with his foe. The boy successfully defeats his foe with a downward slash to the shoulder. The assassin neutralized, Sebas Tian uses his skill to interrogate them. From the interrogation, the assassins were sent by the security department of Eight Fingers to kill the butler and later about plans to kidnap his mistress. Sebas face darkens and expresses to his companions that he is going off to destroy the source of this problem. The two ask to join him despite Sebas Tian’s hesitation but relents and formally ask them to lend him their assistance. Major Events * Sebas meets Brain Unglaus. * Sebas, Climb, and Brain join forces to take down Eight Fingers. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Sebas Tian New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Martial Arts: * Palm of the Puppeteer Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace May 2018 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 36 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters